Phases of the always changing moon
by Funeral Doll
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped! The kiddnapper is Inu-Yasha's half brother the demon lord, Sesshomaru. Now Kagome is in trouble, will Inu-Yasha save her and what if Kagome doesnt want to be saved? People's hearts change just like the phases of the moon. R
1. Taken

Authors note:  
  
Konnichi wa minna-san! This is my first Inu-Yasha fic as you can see I was really bored *nods * I really hope you guys will read this and review it I really want people to see this *sobs * I only write so you guys can read remember that so I hope you guys like this story its been bothering me for a while so I just decided to start typing it.  
  
The Characters in this story do not belong to me except one of the characters which does you'll see the character in this chapter.  
  
On with the first chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Chapter one ~*~*~  
  
I'm sure that the heart I left behind still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.  
  
Exhausted, without the strength to search people vanish into the infinite darkness.  
  
If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?  
  
As we live on, we lose a little bit more. Shrouded in falsehoods and lies, we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out  
  
The days pass by and change, without us even realizing how blue the sky really is.  
  
Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present, and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!  
  
If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again  
  
We live our lives wandering to the ends of the earth. Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you, in search of the light.  
  
As we live on, we lose a little bit more. Shrouded in falsehoods and lies, we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out  
  
We live our lives wandering to the ends of the earth. Closing off the way back, we walk on for eternity.  
  
We live our lives standing frozen to the spot, unable to cry out, for eternity...  
  
A bored Kagome flopped onto her bed. Her black hair spread onto the light covers underneath her, She had her green and white school uniform. Her Blue eyes looked sleepily up at the sealing. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into a dream as the radio played softly.  
  
Hours had gone by till Kagome's alarm clock went off and Kagome almost jumped into the air.  
  
"Neh! Neh!" She looked around then to her alarm clock and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Oh no I'm late! Inu-Yasha's going to kill me!" She frowned at the thought of the hanyou. She rushed herself and grabbed her bag and put everything that would be needed. She ran down stairs to her surprise the lights in the house where off and no one was around she looked at a clock and it WAS late. After a while she decided that she had to go so she sneaked through the house and to the door and slipped through.  
  
Once she was outside she didn't have to worry as much. She moved a hand to her hair and ran her fingers through it.  
  
'I should have left a note but I guess its ok mom will know where I am.' Kagome slightly smiled as she headed over to the well she looked at the sacred tree for a while then walked again.  
  
'I am now so use to having to travel between worlds and not being able to be a normal school girl.'  
  
Once she reached the doors to where the well was she opened it silently trying not to let it creak to much. 'I didn't know how creepy it was at night.' A shiver spread through Kagome's body as she went down the stairs to the well she looked inside and then she sat on the side swinging her legs over the side and jumped in. The familiar blue warm light wrapped around Kagome pulling her into another time.  
  
Soon her feet felt firm ground and she looked up. There was no longer a wooden roof but now the night sky. Kagome climbed out of the well and was greeted by a slightly cold breeze.  
  
'Its kinda cold out.but it is very nice here.' As she thought this she looked up to the stars which if you where in Tokyo you could not see very well. The lights from the city mostly ruined the view. When she was out of the well she looked at the sky for a while.  
  
"I wonder how everyone is." Kagome said softly and started to walk she decided to take a short cut through the forest. She looked around loving the smell and soft sounds around her the stars and moon lighting where she was going.  
  
She stopped when she heard two familiar voices one was male the other was female. Kagome hid behind a tree and looked to see whom it was. Her blue eyes widened in shock it was Inu-Yasha and in his arms was Kikyu. Kagome raised a trembling hand to her lips and turned so her back would be against the tree. Kagome looked at the ground through watery eyes.  
  
'Inu-Yasha still loves Kikyu.' the thought made her cry even harder. She moved silently away not wanting to see anymore they hadn't heard her and that was a good thing.  
  
She dragged her feet slightly. 'I'm acting like such a child.' she kept walking not really paying attention to where she was going till she stumbled onto something small a soft when she looked it was a young girl.  
  
"NEH!!! Gomen!" Kagome moved over to the small girl and helped her.  
  
"Rin's hurt." The little girl looked at Kagome with big eyes. She pointed to her leg which had cut all over it. Kagome smiled sweetly at the young girl and moved the stray strands of black hair that where on the young girls face. Rin had on a little orange kimono on with her black hair that came a little past her shoulders but some of it was put into a ponytail to the side.  
  
"Poor thing." Kagome moved Rin over to her own lap and took her yellow backpack off and looked through it for a moment till she found what she was looking for.  
  
"Is your name Rin?" Kagome asked the girl sweetly.  
  
"Hai! Rin is Rin." Rin gave Kagome a large kawaii grin.  
  
"And my name is Kagome."  
  
"Is Kagome going to help Rin?"  
  
Kagome nodded and started to help clean up Rin's cuts and once she was done she smiled at Rin.  
  
"There Rin! I finished!"  
  
"Arigato Ka-chan!" Kagome looked at the little girl surprised then smiled at the nickname and laughed lightly putting what she had seen earlier to the back of her mind.  
  
"Who takes care of you Rin-chan?"  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama" The small girl smiled. Kagome stared at Rin.  
  
"Ses-Sesshomaru!" Rin nodded at the question.  
  
"Rin." A soft voice came from behind Kagome and Rin. Kagome's eyes met with deadly yellow eyes, The eyes belonged to no other then to Inu-Yasha's half brother Sesshomaru a full blooded Demon, but the voice didn't belong to him. The voice belonged to a female to the side of him closer to Kagome and Rin.  
  
Rin stumbled off of Kagome's lap and to the female.  
  
"Kaguya-chan!" Rin smiled up at the young women who returned her smile.  
  
The one named Kaguya was very angelic looking. Kaguya was pale with bright emerald eyes a red small stone on her forehead looking a lot like a shard of the jewel. She had two parts of hair in front of her ears a lot like Inu-Yasha but longer. Her Raven hair was longer then Sesshomaru's reaching past her knees. She had a lovely Kimono, which was white. She had pointed ears like a demon.  
  
"Kaguya-chan! This is Ka-chan! Ka-chan helped Rin!" Kaguya smiled at Rin then looked at Kagome.  
  
"Arigato..for helping Rin." She picked up Rin and held her to her own chest. The moonlight made it look like Rin was being held by a angel.  
  
"I am Kaguya a moon demon." her pink lips curved into a sweet smile.  
  
Sesshomaru glared at Kagome recognizing her.  
  
"You travel with my half brother." They all turned to Sesshomaru who had been silent the whole time.  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in fear and Rin noticed that Kagome was scared so Rin went over to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama Ka-chan no do anything wrong." Rin tugged at his sleeve.  
  
Sesshomaru did not want Rin to see someone being killed so he turned on his heels to leave.  
  
"Lets go Rin." Rin went over to Kaguya and took the female demons hand and walked with her.  
  
Sesshomaru thought for a while then had a idea. 'This is low but mite as well.' He turned to Kagome.  
  
"You'll be coming with us." As Kagome was going to protest Sesshomaru lifted his only arm up to reveal his claws which where now dripping with Poisson.  
  
Kaguya moved closer to Kagome. "Just do as he says and death will not come for you." She whispered a little higher then a whisper.  
  
'This is just not my night first with being late then seeing Inu-Yasha and Kikyu together then being kidnapped by his half brother Sesshomaru. Will Inu-Yasha even come for me? Or will he stay with Kikyu.' The thought lingered in her head. 'I'll just keep this girl around till I can get Inu-Yasha to come out then all kill him and if needed his female.' He looked on ahead his face cold and never changing.  
  
The group was walking in the opposite direction of where The others where.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Authors ending note:  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter remember to review please! Umm sorry that I added a character don't worry she isn't going to take up any spot light her name is Kaguya and she is a moon demon (the story of Kaguya Japanese tale told long ago)  
  
Other then that umm that's all tell me what you guys think! 


	2. In Sorrow

Authors note:  
  
Konnichi wa Minna-san its me again! Well I decided to come out with the second chapter really soon so here it is the 2 chapter to this Inu-Yasha fanfic. Well if there is anything I am missing please tell me and please review arigato Minna-san!  
  
On with chapter 2!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was very late at night. Kagome was now Sesshomaru's prisoner, The young Miko walked behind Sesshomaru and in front of Rin and the female demon.  
  
"Kaguya-chan." Rin began but Sesshomaru cut her off.  
  
"Rin what have I said before." Sesshomaru said in his usual cold emotionless voice.  
  
"Gomen Sesshomaru-sama!" She politely smiled up at the female demon.  
  
"Kaguya-sama! Will Ka-chan be with Rin to?" The female demon smiled and slightly nodded.  
  
"Hai, the young Miko will be with us." At this Rin jumped around happily and went over to Kagome.  
  
"Will Ka-chan be Rin's sister?"  
  
Kagome looked at the girl she reminded her so much of Shippo the little Fox demon.  
  
"Hai Rin-chan."  
  
Kagome and Rin talked the whole way but inside Kagome was scared she didn't know what would happen. Kagome wondered about Inu-Yasha and she suddenly missed Shippo.  
  
"We will rest here." Sesshomaru looked everyone over and then went to a tree and sat down silently.  
  
"Kagome-san why don't you take a warm bath.there is a spring near by. I will attend it with you." Kaguya looked over at Kagome with her bright emerald eyes.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Kagome almost said this in a whisper as a soft unsure answer.  
  
"I know a lot." Was the female demons reply.  
  
"Can Rin come to!" The little girl purked up at the thought of getting to be with the other girls.  
  
"Rin you will be staying here." Sesshomaru looked over at the young girl who gave him a slight pout then ran over to him.  
  
"Kaguya, Keep an eye on Inu-Yasha's female." He looked at Kagome with his cold golden yellow eyes watching her as though she would do something wrong.  
  
"Hai." Kaguya then turned back to Kagome.  
  
"Lets go then Kagome-san." Kaguya walked forward leading Kagome into the forest. Kagome followed blindly not knowing what to think was this Female demon an alley or foe. What ever she was Kagome would see soon.  
  
The two stopped in front of a hot spring the steam rising from the heat of the water. It was cold out and the water looked very good to Kagome at the moment.  
  
Kaguya ride herself of her Kimono and looked at Kagome to do the same. Kagome slightly blushed then removed her clothing. Kagome slipped a foot into the warm water and smiled it did feel good. Kagome went fully into the water so did Kaguya. Kagome was the first to talk.  
  
"I've never seen you with Sesshomaru." Kagome was bold even though she felt a little scared being that this demon might be a enemy.  
  
"I only have begun traveling with them. I found Rin-chan and the frog like demon that is always by Sesshomaru's side. They where being attacked by a demon and I stopped the demon from killing the two. After that I decided to stay by Rin.I knew Rin's mother and I use to watch over her so it felt right that I watched over Rin." Kagome could see the different emotions run through the female demon.  
  
Kaguya was not like Sesshomaru she was much more distant and faded and not as much of a dangers presence. Kagome could tell she would get along with Kaguya.  
  
"I'm sorry.I wish I could help you but I just cant." Kaguya looked at Kagome with sad eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Kaguya-san. its not your fault." Kagome smiled sweetly Kagome could not be mean to the girl.  
  
Kagome leaned her head against a rock looking up at the night sky. 'I miss them all. I know all get to see all of them again wont I?' Kagome closed her eyes lost in thought there she sat for a long while.  
  
"Kagome-san we should be returning before Sesshomaru becomes angry."  
  
Kagome almost wouldn't get out of the spring she missed the heat lost once she was out. Kagome shivered at the could till she felt something warm drop around her and to her side was Kaguya smiling softly. It was a Kimono that Kaguya had put on her, Kaguya had on layers so she used one of hers.  
  
"Don't worry." Kaguya walked ahead leaving Kagome to think in peace but Kaguya would look behind once in a while to see if the young Miko was still there.  
  
Once the two got to the camp sight a sleeping Rin was lying near Sesshomaru and the little frog like demon was there. Kagome recognized him as he did with her.  
  
"You're the women who is always with Inu-Yasha." His voice creaked into the silent air.  
  
"Jaken."  
  
"Yes Milord" The little demon looked to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Be silent." Sesshomaru said a little agitated with the small demon.  
  
"Yes Milord!" The little demon jumped up a little bit away not wanting to anger his master.  
  
Kaguya walked over to a spot near the fire and turned to Kagome. "Kagome- san you will be sleeping here."  
  
Kagome did as she was told and set up her sleeping bag. Once she was finished she sat on the sleeping back and looked over at Sesshomaru who was watching Rin in a protective manner.  
  
'Sesshomaru looks after this girl almost like she was his child. He acts so cold and hateful it just make's you wonder if such a being have any feelings.' She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them Sesshomaru was watching her would he be like this the whole time. Then cruel reality kicked back in she wasn't his guest but his prisoner and his eyes and cold features told this ever so truly.  
  
Kagome clenched the bottom of her skirt not able to look away. She was saved by a soft touch on her shoulder. The touch took her away from the death like gaze of the demon lord.  
  
"Kagome-san, you should sleep now." Kaguya said softly.  
  
Kagome smiled at Kaguya and slightly nodded and stole a glance back at Sesshomaru who was still watching her.  
  
'I just noticed.Sesshomaru doesn't even talk to Kaguya really he acts like she's not even there.' She laid back down still feeling his eyes on her then finally it was gone he was no longer looking at her. 'This is just so confusing.' Kagome frowned and sighed aloud, closing her eyes she drifted into a dream.  
  
++++  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" A little Fox demon jumped in front of the half dog demon. His eyes flaring at the older demon.  
  
"Where's Kagome-chan!" Shippo the little fox demon waved his little hands in the air.  
  
"How should I know." Inu-Yasha's ears twitched with the sound of Shippo's nagging. Inu-Yasha sat in front of the campfire the flames dancing in his yellow eyes. His long white hair fell over his red male kimono top and red hakama like pants.  
  
"It has been a while since Kagome-chan has come back what have you done this time?" Miroku the monk sat near Inu-Yasha with his eyes closed and next to him was Sango a demon exterminator.  
  
"What have you done this time?" Sango asked as well her hair done in a low ponytail and her boomerang behind her on her lap sat Kilala the little cat like demon.  
  
Inu-Yasha started to growl his hand twitched as well as his eyebrow.  
  
"Why does everyone assume its my fault!" Inu-Yasha shout a glare at Shippo who ran behind Sango.  
  
Miroku held his hands up as though to show peace.  
  
"Well Inu-Yasha usually when you and Kagome get in fights Kagome leaves for a while to her time." Miroku looked at Sango for some help.  
  
"It's true Inu-Yasha." Sango was more annoyed then anything.  
  
"Inu-Yasha bring Kagome-chan back!" The little Fox demon squealed at Inu- Yasha.  
  
"God damn it fine!" Inu-Yasha got up and stumped off in the direction of the well.  
  
'What did I do to upset Kagome?' Inu-Yasha slowed his steps thinking about it. He had gone to Kikyu that night and now Kagome wasn't around. He was just confused and mixed up. He arrived in front of the well he could smell the sweet sent of Kagome.  
  
"But this sent hasn't been any longer then two or three hours." Where could she be. Realization hit him. She HAD been here earlier could she have seen him with Kikyu. Inu-Yasha ran to where he had been with Kikyu and close by Kagome's sent was there.  
  
"Shit." Inu-Yasha said through clenched teeth.  
  
'She saw it and now she ran off.' He went in the direction the sent was in but then it ended. Something was blocking the sent. He became frustrated and angry.  
  
"Where the hell is she!." He had to hold back from screaming it aloud.  
  
Inu-Yasha ran to the camp sight to be greeted by four pairs of eyes.  
  
"What's wrong." Sango asked what the others where thinking.  
  
"She's gone!" Inu-Yasha could barley get out his anger close to the point of braking.  
  
"What do you mean." Miroku looked at Inu-Yasha with confused eyes.  
  
"I picked up her sent by the well and she is no longer around something blocked her sent past a certain point!" Inu-Yasha started to silently curse.  
  
"Kagome-chan is gone?" Shippo looked at Inu-Yasha confused and not wanting to believe it.  
  
"Someone must have taken her." Miroku said aloud and was surprised when he heard a low growl from Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha we have to save Kagome-chan!" Shippo tugged at Inu-Yasha's pant leg.  
  
"We will get her back Shippo don't worry." Sango tried to reassure the frightened Shippo.  
  
"We will." Inu-Yasha looked into the fire lost in deep thought. Miroku looked at Inu-Yasha worriedly. Inu-Yasha had been acting weird lately and Miroku had noticed this very much and now this with Kagome how will Inu- Yasha get through with it.  
  
Miroku Turned to look at Sango and she to was thinking the same thing. Sango looked down at Kilala who knew what was going on and was worried as well.  
  
"Kilala your going to have to help find Kagome by sent you should have a stronger nose then Inu-Yasha so maybe you can pick up something he couldn't.  
  
Kilala nodded and jumped off of Sango's lap and Kilala turned into the large cat like demon.  
  
They all stud up and looked again at each other.  
  
"Shall we go then." Sango asked and was answered by silence.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
+++++++++  
  
Authors note:  
  
Ummm do you guys like the story? Because if not I can stop writing it. I don't know yet I just hope you guys will like this story I am working hard on these Storys. 


	3. Moonlights Shadow

Author:  
  
Hello to all! This is the one and only Gara-chan! lol well maybe not the only one with the name *thinks * ummmmm yaaaaa. hee hee god I am lonely! Well this is the third chapter and I hope you guys will enjoy it because I had writers block and that's a bitch *sob * um I'm trying to fix my spelling crap but you know me all forget something bad Gara-chan! *Waves finger at self *  
  
Well the story is starting to move and its really confusing right now I know but you'll get it in later chapters.  
  
Also: Inu-Yasha DOES NOT belong to me duh! lol because if I did I would so make Sesshomaru put on a kawaii Mana outfit but then he would kill me but at lest I would get to see that before I went o.0'  
  
*Mana: Mana was a member of the former Jrock visual kei band named Malice Mizer. And he mostly dresses in dresses and pretty women's clothes very pretty!  
  
Ok back to the story her it goes on with chapter 3!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Inu-Yasha.' Kagome whispered softly looking around the dark forest her blue eyes where lit by the soft glow that was produced by the moon.  
  
Kagome had on a light crystal blue kimono, the tint of it made her seem like one of the moon's children. Her raven hair hung loose over the soft fabric.  
  
"Inu-Yasha where are you." She could barley say louder then a whisper her voice almost not working. Kagome walked pointlessly through the maze of trees.  
  
Their Inu-Yasha stud. His long white hair glowed almost and his face looked siren he looked so calm. Kagome was about to run to him till she saw who he was waiting for, Kikyo.  
  
Kagome looked at the two tears where threatening to appear and stain her lovely face.  
  
"I will always protect you Kikyo." Inu-Yasha whispered into the priestess's hair as he pulled her into an embrace. Kikyo returned the embrace.  
  
"Inu-Yasha you will always be mine." The priestess smiled slightly.  
  
'No.' Kagome kept whispering to herself she turned to run but for some reason there was the same clearing but instead stud a tall figure whom looked familiar and her eyes once again where trapped in the familiar yellow ones.  
  
The moonlight engulfed the figure in its soft but bright light.  
  
"Wait!" Kagome managed to say but the light engulfed her as well.  
  
Kagome woke up panting and holding her chest. She looked around, she was at the camp sight.  
  
"It was a dream?" She looked around to see if everyone was still there but Kaguya was the only one not there.  
  
"She left." Kagome almost jumped out of her sleeping bag when she heard the voice of the demon lord as though he had read her mind.  
  
"Where to?" Kagome now looked at him but tried to avoid his eyes.  
  
" Kaguya the demon seems to like to wonder away then come back." He watched Kagome with some interest. The Miko did not cower away as the others did. She would stand her ground but Sesshomaru could still sense her fear.  
  
Sesshomaru hated human's, everything about them bothered him. Yet he still took in the little female human named Rin. He had saved her from a pack of wolves after she had tried to take care of him when getting in a fight with his half brother Inu-Yasha. Sesshomaru decided to try the sword his father had left for him on Rin who was killed by the wolfs. The sword brang the girl back to life and from then he kept her with him and protected her.  
  
Even if he didn't say it he cared about the young girl. Sesshomaru looked down at the young girl who slept near him a smile on her little face.  
  
Kagome moved over to Rin and softly moved her hand over the girl's hair like a mother would do to her child. Sesshomaru noticed how kind this girl was to Rin, she acted as though she had known the girl for so long.  
  
For some odd reason this Miko reminded him of Rin, They had a lot in common even as short as Sesshomaru had known of Kagome he could tell this.  
  
Sesshomaru snapped himself out of the though he WOULD NOT show pity on Inu- Yasha's HUMAN women.  
  
Kagome could feel him watching her and became very nervous thinking about what he could do to her. Kagome did not have her bow and arrows they where with Inu-Yasha and the others then she felt a sharp pain. 'I hope the others are alright.' even though she was afraid for herself she feared for the others more.  
  
"You're up Kagome-san." Kaguya walked from the shadows of the forest and into the light.  
  
"Hai." Kagome almost came out of her skin afraid it was Sesshomaru at first.  
  
"It's almost morning Kagome-san." Kaguya looked over at Sesshomaru as well as though to say. 'Are you keeping her awake.'  
  
Sesshomaru shot back a slight glare and Kaguya laughed softly pulling Kagome up from where she sat near Rin.  
  
"That is true, it is almost morning so where have you been." It was more as a pissing off thing then a question Sesshomaru had been in a sort of bad mood that day being he had to deal with annoying demons and so forth that would not leave the demon lord alone.  
  
"Dream weaving." Kaguya said it as though there was no importance to the matter.  
  
Kagome looked at Kaguya with wide eyes and Kagome suddenly though of the dream she had, had. 'Could the dream have been? It's just your imagination Kagome.' She tried to shake of the feeling.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Kaguya blankly and then turned his eyes away.  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshomaru the Kaguya. She looked over Kaguya and for some reason the feeling she had standing next to her felt almost like the dream.  
  
"A dream weaving?" Kagome asked in a small voice.  
  
"Hai, its where you can make dreams and see them as well." Kaguya smiled. "Dreams can tell you what is right.so Kagome you should fallow your dreams." Kaguya walked to the fire.  
  
Kagome was going to ask a billion more questions but decided not to being that Sesshomaru was right there and could hear everything she said.  
  
~~~~(Somewhere else)~~~~  
  
"DAMN IT!!!!" A now angry Inu-Yasha stormed through the forest while the rest of the group tried to keep up.  
  
"The sent keeps changing what the hell!" Inu-Yasha growled as he turned around to face the monk the demon exterminator and the child fox demon.  
  
"The wind keeps changing have you noticed that." Miroku said calmly.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Inu-Yasha scowled at Miroku.  
  
"What Miroku is saying is that someone or something has been changing the winds." Sango said.  
  
"Kagura." Inu-Yasha mumbled.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked around he could now sense the female reincarnation of Naraku.  
  
Everyone moved ready to fight. Kirara growled baring her sharp fangs and teeth.  
  
"Inu-Yasha." Kagura came out of the shadows a evil smile on her wicked face. Kagura moved her fan from her face to the side.  
  
"So you're the one up to this!" Inu-Yasha took a step forward snarling at the demon.  
  
"It took you that long Half bread." Kagura laughed slightly mocking the Hanyou  
  
"So she is the one who has been changing the winds." Miroku commented aloud.  
  
"Where's Kagome." Shippo said from behind Sango's back.  
  
Inu-Yasha turned to Kagura to find out the answer. "WHERE is Kagome." Inu- Yasha repeated with no patience.  
  
Kagura laughed lightly before answering.  
  
"The human girl is with your half Brother, Sesshomaru." Kagura waited to see Inu-Yasha's reaction.  
  
Inu-Yasha clenched his fist as the others gapped at Kagura.  
  
'How low was Sesshomaru willing to go to get back at Inu-Yasha.' Miroku thought.  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped into the air ready to slice Kagura into peace's but she blocked him with the wind that came from her fan.  
  
The growling and cursing Inu-Yasha picked himself up. Miroku pulled the protective beads off of her hand and was about to use the wind tunnel but before he could Kagura through something to the ground and a huge feather appeared in front of her. Kagura jumped onto the feather.  
  
"If you want the girl back you will have to find your brother!" Kagura flouted up and in her place a Large new demon appeared.  
  
Kirara could not go after Kagura because of the new threat in front of them.  
  
The large demon looked like a half snake half lion like monster. It only hissed and growled not having the ability to use words.  
  
"This is getting fucking stupid." Inu-Yasha was pissed now he charged at the demon.  
  
"I don't even need my sword for this one." He said aloud as Miroku, Sango and Shippo watched.  
  
I demon was fast but it could not out move Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha ran to the side of the demon ripping the sides of the demon, The demon's painful screams could be heard everywhere being that it was now morning creatures moved and where startled by the high pitch calls of the dying demon.  
  
The demon lay dead and Kagura was gone she had used the demon to distract Inu-Yasha while she fled.  
  
Inu-Yasha turned to the others. "We now have to find my brother."  
  
Miroku looked surprised. "Are you sure you should trust what Kagura says?" Sango looked at Inu-Yasha worried.  
  
"It's the only lead we have so we should." Miroku looked at Inu-Yasha for a reply.  
  
"If that basterd of a brother did anything to Kagome I swear." Inu-Yasha looked off in a different direction.  
  
~~~~~~~(Back to where Kagome is)~~~~~~  
  
'Where is Inu-Yasha. His female is here yet he has not come yet.' Sesshomaru became a little aggravated.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin's little voice interrupted Sesshomaru's thoughts.  
  
"Yes, Rin." The demon lord looked down at the small child.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Rin looked at Sesshomaru worried.  
  
"Nothing is wrong." Sesshomaru lightly patted the young girls head and started to walk.  
  
"We will leave now." Sesshomaru looked over at the small group his eyes went to the young Miko. Sesshomaru could sense that she was worried.  
  
'Inu-Yasha hasn't come for her.' He didn't think about it too much just decided to keep going.  
  
"Where are we going Milord." The small demon ran over to Sesshomaru.  
  
"To the West.to the land I rule." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in amazement as he said this.  
  
Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome almost towering over her.  
  
"Do you think Inu-Yasha will come for you?" Sesshomaru's voice was not mocking this time.  
  
Kagome looked at him with wide blue eyes. She did not back away or move in fear she stud up to him no matter how scary he was at the moment.  
  
"Inu-Yasha will." Kagome managed to get out.  
  
+++++++++  
  
this Fanfic is going to be long I can just tell now. *sob * I don't like writing long story's because I want to make this all fluffy but I cant! Poor Gara-chan!!!! Well thanks so much for the reviews and keep on reviewing ok! I hope you keep on reading and all keep on writing. 


	4. A lost tale

Author:  
  
Arigato so much for the reviews!!! It really makes me feel so much better ^^x! and I update faster lol ^^x''' Please keep on reviewing ok everyone! I love to know what you guys think! Well also all try to get the fics out fast so you guys won't have to wait long unless I have a lot of work but that wont get in the way that much k!  
  
Again Inu-Yasha does not belong to me no matter how much I wish and cry and fall to the floor in sadness.  
  
Everyone: *sweat drop *  
  
lol well on with Chapter 4! Oh ya and what does OC mean? 0.0? *blink *  
  
(Wackoramaco87 don't worry I wont make Sesshomaru and Kagome suddenly fall in love it makes the story kinds cheesy if I do that and I don't want that to happen *hugs story * thanks for reviewing!)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru walked in front of the group and would once in a while would look over his shoulder. He would sometimes just find himself watching Kagome playing with Rin while Jaken was the butt of the games.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Kaguya came over to Sesshomaru's side and only was talking loud enough for the demon lord to hear.  
  
"Yes" Sesshomaru said slightly not drawing to much attention to the female demon.  
  
"I feel that there is someone watching are every move." Kaguya said calmly.  
  
"I sense it is the one named Nuraku." Sesshomaru said not to surprise.  
  
"I worry for the girl Miko." Kaguya said softly.  
  
Sesshomaru did not answer and Kaguya took that as a sign to leave the demon lord alone.  
  
"Rin's never been to Sesshomaru-sama's home." Rin smiled up at Kagome happily.  
  
Kagome smiled back and looked at Sesshomaru he hadn't said much since she had been around. Kagome now had to worry about being on his land now. He knew every part of it so there was no way she could run away even if she tried. Kagome was thinking when she noticed Kaguya had disappeared again.  
  
'Doesn't she ever stay around.' The thought made her a little worried.  
  
Once after a long time of walking Sesshomaru gave promise to rest. Kagome dug through her yellow backpack and pulled out some Ramen. Rin watched Kagome looking through her bag.  
  
"Rin I have Ramen would you like some?" Kagome smiled at Rin.  
  
"Ramen?" Rin looked at Kagome confused.  
  
"Its noodles." Rin smiled and nodded. "Rin wants Ramen!"  
  
Sesshomaru watched them interested and almost amused. Kagome had made Jaken get wood and Rin wanted to go as well so both went off to get some. Now Kagome was truly alone with Sesshomaru, She looked around nervously.  
  
"I'm not going to kill you not yet at lest." Sesshomaru noticed Kagome panicking. Kagome bit her lower lip. 'Like that helps anymore' Kagome wanted to give Sesshomaru a piece of her mind but she didn't want to die so young.  
  
Instead she decided to try to make the best of things.  
  
"How much further do we have to go?" Kagome said.  
  
"Not very much." Was his answer.  
  
The two sat in silence till little voices where coming closer.  
  
"Rin not so fast!" The little demon was huffing trying to keep up with the girl.  
  
"Jaken's so slow!" Rin giggled holding her wood now in view.  
  
"Ka-chan! Rin has wood!" Rin ran up to Kagome holding up the wood and Kagome took it.  
  
Kagome made a fire with the wood and used her matches to light it after the fire was up she taken out a traveling pan.  
  
"Oh I need water how could I forgot!" Kagome smiled sheepishly and jumped up about to go but Sesshomaru gave her a look that almost froze her to the bone.  
  
"If you dare think to get away remember I can hunt you down." The words where so cold she could have just died.  
  
Kagome knew he was not playing and she knew he could easily murder her. She nodded and made herself move and went off to get water as she remembered that Kaguya was talking about there was a long river running near by that had a story to it.  
  
~*~Flash back~*~  
  
Kagome was walking next to Kaguya when she turned to look at Kagome after staring into the distance for a long time.  
  
"Kagome-san did you know there is a river near by?" Kagome shock her head at this.  
  
"Well there is and there's a story to it as well." Kaguya smiled at Rin who looked interested in the story.  
  
Jaken grumbled because no one ever wanted to hear his stories but Kaguya just laughed softly.  
  
"Well the story is about A poor old man and his wife.they lived alone they had no children of there own. Well the old man was a bamboo cutter so one day when he was cutting the bamboo and was sad because he had no child of his own to help him so he prayed to the gods."  
  
"Please bring a child to me and my wife. The old man said as he drank the water of the river and then went back to chopping Bamboo and to his surprise when he chopped one a light came from it."  
  
"A small girl was in that Bamboo and the old man rushed to his wife back home to show them their new child."  
  
"From that day on they had good luck, When ever the old man cut bamboo money would come out they lived happily as she grew up."  
  
"The thing was once she was older and the old couple had become rich she started to feel strange she knew she was different and she felt alone she always staid inside and would look up at the moon at night."  
  
"Till one day she told them she had to go. The old couple was sad but they knew she had to go so they let her go."  
  
"Is she ok?" Rin asked with sad large eyes.  
  
Kaguya looked into the forest. "I goes she is Rin."  
  
Rin then smiled and nodded. While Kagome thought about it.  
  
"Kagome.That river makes dreams come true but the wish you make can change what is not meant to be changed." Kaguya looked at Kagome as she sad this.  
  
~*~End of Flash back~*~  
  
Kagome finally reached the river and she looked at it with wide blue eyes. It was magical looking like from a story.  
  
'That river makes dreams come true.' She walked closer. 'But the wish you make can change what is not meant to be changed.'  
  
Kagome slipped her fingers into the water, The water was warm yet cool. Nothing but something. It felt so nice to her skin.  
  
'Inu-Yasha.' She said slightly to herself. Then she remembered the dream and sighed loudly.  
  
"I'll try it." She told herself as she held her hands into the water and closed her eyes.  
  
'I want to be with.' As she was about to say the full thing and drink the water a hand grabbed her arm making her to let at the water fall back.  
  
"Kagome-san" Kagome looked into the familiar pair of bright emerald eyes, Kaguya.  
  
Kagome looked at her embarrassed her cheeks where flushed.  
  
"Let's go back now." Kaguya said a little harshly but still soft and Kagome nodded.  
  
"Wait I didn't get water." Kagome said noticing she forgot.  
  
"Its ok I got some." Kaguya held a jug that was decorated. Kagome had not noticed it before but she said nothing on the way back.  
  
"Yay Ka-chan is back!" Rin smiled at Kagome then looked over at the female demon.  
  
"And Kaguya-sama's back to!" Rin clapped happily.  
  
Kagome smiled at the young girl as did Kaguya. Kagome looked at the fire and added more wood to it to keep it burning. With that Kagome took the water Kaguya had and started to make the Ramen.  
  
"Yum Yum." Rin said as she smelt the air and loved it.  
  
Kagome giggled and once it was done she gave some to Rin and gave some to Jaken. She also offered some to Kaguya who took it to be polite.  
  
Kagome got up and went over to where Sesshomaru sat on a large rock.  
  
"Would you like some." Kagome looked at the demon lord with large blue eyes.  
  
" I do not eat human food." He answered coldly.  
  
Kagome was about to go back till Kaguya said something.  
  
"Sesshomaru. The young Miko put a lot of effort into the meal so you should at lest try it."  
  
Kagome looked at Kaguya surprised never thinking the distant Demon to even dare to go against Sesshomaru's word.  
  
Normally Sesshomaru would never listen to anyone but he decided he would do it this once it did not smell to bad.  
  
Sesshomaru took the bowl from the young Miko and ate silently slowly at first then normally after a while not really eating a lot at a time and looking elegant as always.  
  
Kagome walked back to where the others sat. Each eating there ramen in content and in silence. After they where done Kagome packed up.  
  
Sesshomaru checked if he could sense his half brother anywhere but his sent was no where.  
  
The group once ready headed off again little chatter was done. Kagome walked furthest behind and Kaguya kept Rin from bothering Kagome.  
  
'Its been almost two days and Inu-Yasha still hasn't come for me. we aren't even traveling fast.' The thoughts hunted her and wouldn't leave her to walk in peace and she didn't notice that she was now walking in front or Rin and Kaguya.  
  
'Is there a reason he isn't coming? What about if he's hurt or.' Before she could go on she bumped into someone falling backward.  
  
With wide eyes she saw whom she had bumped into it was no other then Sesshomaru he had turned slightly and was now looking down at her. Before she could apologize Sesshomaru spoke.  
  
"We are here." Sesshomaru took on last glance at the Miko looking as though he where about to help her up but then walked forward.  
  
Kaguya and Rin helped Kagome up. Kagome ran her fingers through her hair and blushed slightly.  
  
Rin looked in awe of the land so did Kagome. Kagome glanced everywhere 'it IS beautiful Sesshomaru is a beautiful demon so why wouldn't he rule a beautiful land' Kagome slightly blushed thinking what she had said to herself over and almost slapped herself.  
  
'I didn't mean it like that!' She argued with herself.  
  
"Umm Kagome-san." Kaguya interrupted Kagome's argument. "Hai!" Kagome almost jumped up.  
  
"We have to go." Kaguya looked at Kagome thoughtfully then walked ahead laughing slightly at Rin who was dancing around in front of Sesshomaru.  
  
"So where really here? Sesshomaru's land."  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Meow that's the end of the chapter *rubs head * damn I am trying to keep 'Dark Reflection' my Kenshin fanfic and this Inu-Yasha one updated faster.  
  
*Almost faints * I think I'm dying again lol ^^ well please review k everyone and thanks again!  
  
Till the next chapter see ya! 


	5. Maiden's dream

Author:  
  
Well I wanted to put in the tale of Kaguya a Japanese tale that would be told to children. Its one of my Favorite Japanese stories so ya ^^ umm what else well I'm happy with my reviews no bad ones yet *jumps around * THANK YOU ALL!!!!!  
  
Everyone who takes the time to read such a boring story is very kind! *Hugs you * you all made Gara-chan happy so ya ^^ umm another thing is I REALLY need someone to edit my stories because as you can tell I cant spell if my life depended on it.  
  
If You are willing to help edit or what ever please feel free to e-mail me look at my author bio for that because you all love me lol.  
  
Thanks now I know what OC means *does peace sign *  
  
Well before I get everyone mad! On with the story! *Throws glitter and Sesshomaru hits Gara-chan with a fan that says "Baka" *  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Their Kagome stud the wind played with the soft raven black hair that would graze along her creamy skin. Kagome's cheeks where slightly pink with warmth and her peaceful blue eyes gazed off into the open river that lapped at the sides threatening to touch her feet.  
  
A soft warm fabric wrapped around the young Miko the color of new snow. The Kimono kept the soft skin of the Miko warm yet she felt a shiver of something else.  
  
Soft tears run down her skin and trembling fingers reach up to touch where the tears where. Kagome hugged herself tightly scared.  
  
'Was that the word. scared?'  
  
The soft water now lapped at her feet. 'If I stay here for long will the water pull me in?' Kagome looked into the water her reflection was in its surface. There behind her was a figure pale and beautiful, Kagome turned but no one was there and the image in the water faded like a memory that was so far away.  
  
~*~  
  
'How can u just leave me standing?  
  
Alone in a world that's so cold?  
  
Maybe I'm just two demanding.'  
  
~*~  
  
She ran her fingers through her hair tears spilling and her blue orbed eyes glittered in the soft light.  
  
"In this land its always night." A soft sad voice whispered to Kagome from the tree's a feminine voice.  
  
The figure walked through the trees and started to disappear the long black hair behind this figure looking almost like the night waves of the ocean as the soft white fabric trailed behind the being.  
  
Kagome moved forward afraid of this feeling.the feeling of being alone.  
  
"Wait don't leave please don't." To her surprise when she went through the tree's she was in the same place as she had been in her dream.  
  
Inu-Yasha lay against a tree with the undead Miko lying against him both with their eyes closed.  
  
"Why." Kagome broke down she was so confused she cried loudly yet Inu-Yasha and Kikyo still did not move.  
  
Kagome was lost till she felt soft cool hands against her tear stained face.  
  
"You've seen enough Kagome." The soft voice whispered and a kiss was gently placed on Kagome's forehead.  
  
Kagome stirred from her deep sleep. Kagome opened her eyes to look around she was in a unfamiliar room that smiled off a soft sent of roses. The curtains where lightly hanging over a large glass window.  
  
Kagome sat up a Kimono was on her in place of her normal school clothing. The Futon she slept on was soft not like some others and the floor was smooth not made of dirt. She looked out the window and it was night.  
  
Kagome touched her head and found it was warm.  
  
"What happened?" She whispered softly and stud up the covers dropping to the floor and she winced when the pain hit her forehead.  
  
"I'm really not feeling well." She moved her bangs out of her eyes and slipped on shoes that where next to her and walked over to the large door. Kagome ran her fingers over the wood and then she decided to open the door.  
  
The door was not as heavy as it seemed. With wide eyes she watched the door open to a long hall that was enchanted looking almost like crystal everywhere. The sent was softly flouting around that of night flowers.  
  
The only sound that could be heard was her own footsteps that echoed softly along the sad angelic place. After a short while she reached a large room with what looked like vines around the pillar like things. The paper doors had paintings of a story long forgotten.  
  
"I was worried." A soft voice came from another side of the room, which Kagome had not noticed. Kaguya walked over with sad eyes.  
  
"After I left for a while, I ran across Sesshomaru who had been looking for me and he was holding your limp body near him." Kaguya looked so sad Kagome wanted to tell her it was all right.  
  
" I checked and you had such a fever. I had Sesshomaru bring you here." Kaguya looked over at the Demon lord who was the only other person in the room.  
  
"Where is Rin?" Kagome looked around not seeing the child or the small demon, Jaken.  
  
"They're both asleep in another room." Sesshomaru moved to sit on a chair.  
  
Kaguya put a soft silky hand to Kagome's forehead. 'This feels familiar.' Kagome though to herself.  
  
"Your Fever has gone down." Kaguya sighed out lightly. Kagome looked at Kaguya, 'She acts a lot like a mother.' At the though Kagome started to slightly miss her own mother and to Kaguya's surprise laced her arms around the female demon in a hug.  
  
"Arigato Kaguya" Kagome smiled into the folds of Kaguya's Kimono's.  
  
"I'm not the one you should be thanking." Kagome looked up at Kaguya when she said this and Kaguya moved her head in the direction of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sat on the chair watching the two not saying anything.  
  
Kagome unwrapped her arms from Kaguya and walked slowly over to the demon lord.  
  
"Arigato Sesshomaru." Kagome softly smiled at Sesshomaru and slightly bowed. Sesshomaru just looked at Kagome not really knowing if to say anything.  
  
Kaguya smiled at the two and closed her eyes. 'This Miko goes through pain yet she still keeps going smiling always just as softly as before. Kagome you have another inside you, Kikyo.yet you to are so different.' Kaguya opened her eyes to look at Kagome who was now looking around.  
  
"It's so pretty but it looks like no one lives here." Kagome looked around with her wide blue eyes that showed such innocence.  
  
"This is Kaguya's home." Sesshomaru looked at Kaguya then to Kagome.  
  
Kagome spun to face Kaguya with wide eyes. "Really!"  
  
Kaguya smiled softly and slightly nodded.  
  
"It was my father and mothers home." Kaguya looked a little sad.  
  
"My father ruled this land and there was another demon that was very loyal to my father. My father gave that demon a small castle on his land." Sesshomaru spoke his eyes a sort of soft like hate in his eyes for his father.  
  
"So your fathers knew each other?" Kagome asked interested now.  
  
"Yes that demon was my father then he picked a female demon as his wife. She was a dream weaver or other words a moon demon my father was of the same bread but different power. My father died after I was born and my mother shortly followed at the age of 2 I was orphaned and I was given to a old couple who took me in."  
  
"Once I got older I took my place in protecting some of the land but I never met Sesshomaru till I found Rin." Kaguya sat on the floor in a traditional style of sitting.  
  
"That's so sad." Kagome looked at her sadly she felt bad for Kaguya.  
  
A small noise came from the hall and Kagome became tense holding her breath. Till a little face popped over from the corner a sleepy looking Rin was standing there.  
  
Rin rubbed her sleepy eyes and smiled. "Ka-chan is up." The little girl waddled over to the now siting Kagome.  
  
"Rin was worried about Ka-chan!" Rin wrapped her small arms around Kagome's neck and hugged her. Kagome softly returned the small girls hug.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to worry you Rin." Kagome ran her fingers through the young girls hair. "Ok Ka-chan" Rin pulled away and smiled and sat on Kagome's lap there was a acquired silence till Sesshomaru decided to talk.  
  
"Rin, why are you out of bed." Sesshomaru said with a fatherly touch to it which Kagome nor Kaguya thought was possible.  
  
"Rin has a new father." Kaguya teased and Kagome giggled and agreed with her.  
  
Rin sat on Kagome's lap looking sleepy. Kagome and Kaguya both giggling away till a low growl stopped them.  
  
"I slowly do you wish to die." Sesshomaru growled his eyes shout daggers at the female demon and Kagome.  
  
"Kaguya was only joking." Kagome tried to stop laughing.  
  
Sesshomaru growled one last time then looked to the dancing shadows that the trees outside made on the paper doors.  
  
Kagome sat there playing with the little girl's hair. 'I know Sesshomaru Dennis it but I see how he is protective of Rin. I think it's cute.' Kagome smiled lightly.  
  
'Why doesn't feel like I'm a hostage. I guess its because they don't treat me like it its almost like the others. Rin is a lot like Shippo and Kaguya kinda acts like Sango, Jaken. he's like Meoga and Sesshomaru.he acts a little like Inu-Yasha even though they hate each other they both act kinda alike.well Inu-Yasha is just way more louder.'  
  
' Its been about three or four days now. I miss them.'  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into sleep holding the now asleep Rin.  
  
Kaguya looked at Kagome then at Sesshomaru. Kaguya noticed Sesshomaru also staring at the young girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ummm meow ^^ well gomen I haven't been able to write long chapters for such a long time *sob * so don't get to mad at me I also have to keep up with another story so hard work -.-'' also school work *cries again * damn well I'm going to finish now before dad kills me -.-'''  
  
Hope you guys like that chapter and yes this story is confusing don't worry to much and no matter how much I want to I won't make it fluffy till later  
  
*has Kagome and Sesshomaru plushies and makes them kiss * hee hee  
  
Ummmm how many of you guys hate Kaguya?  
  
Well please tell me what you think REVIEW! ^^ please and if you have any idea's or something you want put it in a review and all get to you feel free to ask anything ^^ I hope you guys don't hate Kaguya too much I try not to make her like annoying *cries * well till next time you guys in the next Chapter! Chapter 6!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Gara-chan 


	6. Ain't Afraid to die

Author:  
  
I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't been writing for such a long time I never forgot about the story but I just haven't been able to come back to it.  
  
*Bows * well I guess everything is ok now not really but lets just pretend so I wont fall over and die.  
  
Ni-chan: Gara hasn't been doing to well.  
  
Kyo: Ya she doesn't want to play with blood and scare children.  
  
Die:* gives Gara a plushie of himself *  
  
Gara-chan: -.-'''''  
  
Koaru: suck it up.  
  
Toshiya: * is looking in the mirror still*  
  
Shinya.  
  
Gara-chan: ummm I guess you guys care? *blink *  
  
Well once again I'm sorry all try to do this story and not make the story line go down hill. I will do my best and as Koaru says I'll try to suck it up! *nods *  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Finally  
  
Gara-cahn: -.-''''  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome laid on her bed asleep, at her own home. that is what Inu-Yasha saw. Kagome once in a while would move then snuggle back to the warm pillow beneath her head. The radio softly played  
  
'The road we walked back then is gone  
  
but I still walk along it anyway.  
  
The snow quietly falls on the gentle slope,  
  
now I put your favorite flower in your room  
  
even though I know it will never reach you.  
  
when I remembered our unyielding promise  
  
from last year's last day of snow, it began to melt,  
  
and spill from my hands.  
  
The snow quietly falls on the gentle slope,  
  
now I put your favorite flower in your room  
  
even though I know it will never reach you.  
  
As I remember you watching the snow from the window all alone,  
  
I recall you through the window and give you one last kiss...  
  
please, smile, stop your crying now...  
  
I'm always watching you from here.  
  
The snow quietly falls on the gentle slope,  
  
now I put your favorite flower in your room  
  
even though I know it will never reach you.  
  
All over the city quietly colored white by the light,  
  
the last seasonal color you saw.  
  
you shed tears, reality is cruel isn't it?  
  
the last seasonal color you saw.  
  
The colors of you have finally disappeared with the four seasons  
  
the snow melts and flowers bloom on the street.  
  
the "shades" you saw are melting.  
  
the last day of snow this year  
  
one flower in the street, when I looked up to the sky,  
  
the final snow was pouring from the palm of my hands.'  
  
Inu-Yasha just sat there the soft female voice singing was the only sound. Kagome was so close yet Inu-Yasha could not just wake her.  
  
'Let her go.' Inu-Yasha could hear. The hanyou turned to see who it was but no one was there.  
  
'Please let her go.' the voice came again.  
  
'She can not live if you hold her down.'  
  
Inu-Yasha turned to look at Kagome again and saw chains go around her body.  
  
"No! Kagome!" Inu-Yasha screamed out rushing forward but was stopped by a hand.  
  
'You try to save her yet you don't know that you're putting her in pain.' the voice said in a soft tone.  
  
'Its not her you love. you love another. this girl' The chains disappeared. ' Is not the former priestess she is someone of her own.'  
  
Inu-Yasha grew angry his hand grabbed the Tetsusaiga and unsheathed it in a swift move he turned cutting into the one who spoke.  
  
Everything went dark Inu-Yasha was no longer in his dream. It was only a dream for Inu-Yasha, he growled and clenched his fist. Inu-Yasha would not be beaten in such a way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~(Where Kagome is)~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A loud females scream was heard it had only been one hour since they all had went back to sleep.  
  
Kagome and jumped out of bed and rushed to where the scream was coming from when she reached the door Sesshomaru was already inside. Kagome looked at the demon lord he to had ran to the room but did not look it.  
  
Kagome then looked to the floor their laid Kaguya, Her long hair spread along the floor and her emerald eyes shut in pain. Her face became even paler as her Kimono became red with the female demon blood. Kaguya's chest was covered in blood and her knuckles white from holding onto the futon so hard.  
  
"What happened to her!" Kagome looked panicked as she watched the female demon letting out soft cries of pain.  
  
"She must have been dream weaving. yet only someone strong could do this." Sesshomaru's voice was calm and cold not at all panicked.  
  
Kagome dropped to her knees and tried to help but Kaguya was not hurt from the outside. Jaken and Rin ran in as Rin looked at Kaguya she almost screamed but Sesshomaru held a hand out to show silence. Jaken was panicking running around while Rin stared in shock.  
  
"Why is Kaguya-sama crying?" Rin said looking at Kagome for the answers.  
  
Kagome looked at Rin with amazement, didn't she see all the blood?  
  
As though reading Kagome's mind Sesshomaru stepped forward. "Rin can not see the blood nether can Jaken."  
  
Jaken poked his head around. "WHAT! Blood from Kaguya-sama!? Huh? Huh?"  
  
Rin went over to Kagome and hugged Kagome. "Ka-chan, please help Kaguya- sama."  
  
Kagome nodded yet she did not know what to do she tried to stay calm and looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru did not look at Kagome he wouldn't yet he felt a tug at his sleeve Rin was the one her eyes pleaded with him.  
  
Without word Sesshomaru left the room and all of them fell silent except for the gasps and held back moans of pain from the female demon.  
  
Kagome began to pray even though she had only met this demon for the first time she felt like Kaguya was her friend and she knew. Kaguya watched over her.  
  
'Please Kaguya. don't go.' Kagome felt as though the female demon was slipping away.  
  
"Kaguya-sama, Rin wants Kaguya-sama to get better." Rin now held onto the demon hand softly smiling.  
  
Kagome bit at her own lower lip. 'Rin doesn't know how bad it is.'  
  
Jaken stud behind Kagome and Rin now not speaking at all. His little green hands held onto his staff as he stud there watching.  
  
Minutes went by yet it felt like hours Kaguya had calm down a little and was not moving as much. After a while foot steps could be heard coming down the hall. Kagome tensed gripping the cloth of the Kimono that was given to her to wear.  
  
Sesshomaru came through the sliding door and in his had been a small bag. He slowly walked over to Kagome and dropped the bag into her lap and walked back to the door.  
  
"Give her that to drink." With that he walked out shutting the door behind him. Jaken went after Sesshomaru in a hurry.  
  
Rin sat with Kagome, Kagome untied the ribbon that held the opening of it. 'Give her this to drink.' Kagome did not understand why but she did as she was told and placed the opening to Kaguya's mouth. Kaguya slightly parted her lips as Kagome pored the cold liquid into the demon mouth.  
  
After a few sips the female demon opened her eyes and looked at Kagome who almost started to cry.  
  
Kagome hugged the female demon as she sat up.  
  
"Kagome-san." Kaguya pet Kagome softly and slightly smiled. "I'm ok don't worry." Kagome moved off and looked at her.  
  
"What was that liquid?" Kagome not holding back.  
  
"It's from a dream spring.only some know where it is." The female demon struggled still not fully healed.  
  
"Rin-chan, what are you doing up." Kaguya looked at the young girl. "Well Rin was scared that you to got sick just like how Ka-chan got sick."  
  
Kaguya nodded then looked at Kagome. "Kagome-san please take Rin-chan to her room I need to have a word with Sesshomaru."  
  
At this Kagome stud up and took Rin's hand, walking to the door. As Kagome walked out she noticed Sesshomaru standing next to the door.  
  
Kagome said nothing as her and Rin walked back to the room.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Kaguya sat facing the door waiting for the demon lord to come in as he did he closed the door.  
  
"It was your brother." Kaguya said softly her eyes looking away from the glaring Sesshomaru.  
  
The demon lord walked closer. "My brother?"  
  
"Yes your brother. He is now close.." Kaguya touched where she was hit softly then looked at Sesshomaru.  
  
"You went into my brothers dream?" Sesshomaru seemed to be angry yet there was some interest in his eyes.  
  
"He dreams of Kagome." She whispered.  
  
"The human girl.that is like my brother." Sesshomaru said in disgust  
  
"We will see him tomorrow." Kaguya said.  
  
"Then I can make Tetsusaiga mine." Sesshomaru left with no other word leaving Kaguya alone in the room looking out the window to the moon.  
  
"Both brothers are confused." Kaguya whispered.  
  
What destiny awaits. I wonder this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
lol I wrote this in one sitting so don't kill me lol I tried next chapter should be good I hope -.-'''' well I really hope you guys will review this chapter.  
  
Sesshomaru: you wrote it in one day.  
  
Gara-chan: hai!  
  
Kagome: good job Gara-chan!  
  
Sesshomaru: Do I get to destroy my brother in the next chapter?  
  
Gara-chan: -.-''' no.  
  
Sesshomaru: *walks away *  
  
Gara-chan: -.-''''' why me.  
  
Oh well the song that was put there is the translation to the song 'Ain't afraid to die' by one of my favorite Jrock bands ^.^ Dir en grey!!!! *hugs plushies *  
  
Well I really hope you will read the next chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	7. Authors Note

Authors note:

Its been over a year since I updated I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! ** gets on floor bows I DO CARE ABOUT YOU GUYS! I have been very busy with my last year of high school and also designing clothes ;; (Gothic lolita takes up my life LOL) well I WILL be getting back to this story soon I have to get back into the mood though its been such a long time that I have been away so you may be able to tell that my writing style has changed and the story sounds a little different. I will try my best to keep the story true! I will HOPE to be getting more of the chapters up so please when I get it up review! And help -;;;;; thank you so much!**

**Gara-chan**

**The story is meant to be a Sessh/Kag fic it will most likely be a longer fic since I don't want the characters to seem TO OC ;; that's not very good.**


End file.
